dragon_kin_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trift
Trift is a green dragon kin-bonded to Alonia and marked by the Dragon Star. Trift traveled far and wide before he met Alonia, most of it on his feet; he hates to fly. He's fairly young, rather small, has exceptional aim with his fire, and loves the forest. He is, like Alonia, silly, cheerful, and boy-crazy. Working with Alonia, Trift can do magic of earth and silliness. Trift is mostly vegetarian, and he becomes marked by the Dragon Star after helping to save Quira, a queen-in-waiting many generations past. Appearance Trift is an undersized, green dragon with green eyes. He's too small to ride, even for a tiny little elf like Kellen, and doesn't even fly. Abilities Trift has two powers: the ability to aim his fire really well, and the talent to work silly magic along with Alonia. He is a powerful mindspeaker, can also speak out loud, and is witty with everyone. He breathes thin jets of flame with great accuracy, which allows him permission to breathe all the fire he wants in the village. Personality Trift is silly, cheerful, and sweet. He likes to tease Alonia, walk in the forest, adventure, travel, chase cute boys, and eat. He underestimates himself, but few others do. When Trift's friends, particularly Alonia, are threatened, Trift gets furious. Alonia then needs to comfort her. Trift is empathetic, thoughtful, clever, and brave. Just like his kin, Trift is an honest soul with a frivoulous shell. Relationships Alonia Alonia is bonded to Trift. The two of them have so much in common; they like laughs, love the forest, and don't mind being silly! Alonia keeps Trift grounded, Trift cheers Alonia up, and they are witty and clever together. They have a teasing and heartfelt bond. Oceana and Lily Trift thinks Oceana is beautiful. They are capable of mindspeaking, and, though Trift doesn't like water, become fast friends. Trift is also nice with Lily. Kis and Irin Trift and Kis have a nice relationship, and Trift is freer with Kis than most. Trift also understands Irin well and is sympathetic toward him. Afran and Karis Trift was one of the most difficult students Afran and Karis ever taught, and they are pleased to see how much he has matured over his time away. Trift respects the teachers and listens to hem. Fendellen While Trift and Fendellen did not interact much, a parallel can be drawn between them. They are both troublemakers, and Fendellen is very friendly and honest with Trift when she talks to him. Since Fendellen will be marked, this relationship will probably become more complicated. Biography Trift first appears when he bites onions right out of Alonia's hand. Backstory Trift grew up in the dragon kin village, a difficult student. He left some years ago, before Kellen came, to adventure the world. Trivia *Trift is the first known gay dragon. *Trift is the only known dragon who can work magic, but an argument can be made for Oceana's powers to be classed as such.